


6:00 AM

by AGirlAboutEverything



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: :(, Fluff, ITSupport!Adam, Im sorry if it isnt good, M/M, Nurse!Matt, enjoy, just pure fluff omg, so cute it's sickening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAboutEverything/pseuds/AGirlAboutEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is in IT Support and Matt's a nurse and they just have such hectic schedules okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	6:00 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one...sorry if it sucks.  
> Adam and Matt:  
> http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=196439808
> 
> Their Apartment:  
> http://www.idesignarch.com/paris-studio-apartment-merges-classic-contemporary-with-minimalism/

The jingle of keys in the lock is what woke Adam up from his sleep.

 

He stretched and glanced over at the digital clock, the flashing red light making his eyes hurt.

 

_5:00 AM_

Adam groaned, then the mattress shifted, and Matt was climbing over him to squeeze onto the bed in between his boyfriend and the wall.

 

“Hey” he mumbled as he pressed his face into the crook of Adam’s neck.

 

“Hi, how was work?” Adam said as he sighed and put his arm around the smaller man, pressing a kiss into his short curls.

 

“Was fine” he mumbled back as he lifted his head to press a real kiss to Adam’s lips.

 

Adam kissed back until the alarm began to buzz again.

 

_5:30 AM_

 

“noooo” Matt groaned as Adam started to get out of bed.

 

“Sorry babe” Adam sighed as he began to pick clothes out of the laundry basket, he felt bad about messing up Matt’s folding but he was sure it would be okay.

 

“Try to get out of your scrubs before you fall asleep okay?” Adam said as he pulled on his work polo and tucked it into his pants.

 

When he got no reply he turned and Matt was out cold, soft little snores escaping his mouth.

 

“Jesus Matty” Adam mumbled as he got his backpack together and started up the Keurig.

 

While his coffee was brewing he went back to the bed and started the slow process of getting Matt out of his uniform.

 

After getting his sneakers off he left Matt in his white t-shirt and boxers and pulled the blankets over him.

 

“See you when I get home baby” Adam whispered as he pressed a kiss to Matt’s cheek.

 

Matt mumbled in his sleep and curled p tighter under the warm blankets, making Adam smile.

 

He grabbed his metal to-go cup and backpack and with one last look around the apartment he stepped out into the hallway with a sigh.

 

Their schedules where crazy and they didn’t have a lot, but they were making it work and for Adam that was all that mattered.

 

Checking his watch Adam smiled and made his way to the elevator.

 

_6:00 AM_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are SO appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr! :)  
> ryanthemurderguy282.tumblr.com


End file.
